Someone Special
by LunaSymphony
Summary: Her heart aches for someone, but she is afraid of being shun for she thinks her feelings are wrong. Will she do it? (cover image is temporary)


**I written this story since May, back when I just finished Undertale. Wowzers, it was really that long of a time. I had done many rewrites of this story until it settled to what you will read below. Hope you'll have a nice read :)**

 **This is one of my personal ships by the way (and this story almost went beyond a sensitive/controversial matter...I hope not), so if you don't like it, that's fine. Just be civil.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights of Undertale or its characters. All belongs to Toby Fox and his crew.**

* * *

Someone Special

(A Toriel x Frisk story)

They say time heals all wounds. Toriel still felt hers even after all these years. For a better term, time had left its marks on her. She felt it in her soul, and to an extent, that feeling coursed throughout her very existence. Years had she isolated herself in the Ruins, waiting for any unfortunate human to fell down through the mountain – all of which she had taken care of for a certain amount of time. She tried, tried her hardest to protect them but they all decided to leave her. And she let them. She had let them out of the Ruins to their own devices…and onto their own demise – she still felt pangs of pain in her soul every time these memories come up. Hearing the news of their final fate each time had left dents on her, making each day a painful existence.

Way back in once upon a time, when life was peaceful, she had two children of her own. One of her own kin – or in modern terms, her own flesh and blood – and the other was a human child, the first of the fallen. She had loved them dearly – so beautiful, full of live; innocent – and one day all that had been taken away from her. It had shattered her. It was the same reason she left her now (still) ex-husband Asgore – one of the reasons at least, and mayhap her motivation. And there, the former runaway Queen had isolated herself, as if being given a new sense of duty, no, a privilege to protect and care for any souls that would be unfortunate enough to fall down the mountain.

It wasn't until a certain child; her little savior – everyone's savior – came to her life. Unlike every other child, there was something in him that was different, yet familiar; something that reminded him of that human child she had had taken care of (Chara was her name): determination. And with him, she saw, brought a spark of hope. And indeed he was. When she heard of his arrival on the castle, she had never felt so much worry in her life. She had left her recluse in the Ruins, pushed herself through the lands, into her old home, just in time to save him from his own potential demise – she didn't want to lose another one. Hearing his adventures throughout the Underground, of the things he did, of the friends he made, that sliver of hope had grew into a flame that was stronger than her fire-magic.

She was proud.

The child's name was Frisk, a name that she grew accustomed with for the rest of her life.

After years of imprisonment in their old home, Monsterkind were finally free to roam the surface once again – and much to her delight, she was glad to witness the sunlight, something she hadn't seen since the days of old – the sign of a brighter future.

It was not long after that a thought came to her mind, a dawning realization: she was old. Sure, she still look young, haven't aged pass 30 (give or take), but that was only physical. Deep inside however, she was, indeed, old. Very old. Her species were almost-immortal, aging only when they have children. Now that she has none, the passage of time signified her actual age – an ancient being whom had gone through so much.

Knowing that everyone around her will age on, it left her with a bittersweet sorrow in her soul – knowing that everyone around her will age, to grow old, and die. Which was why she decided not be romantically involved with anyone – those days were done. Even despite Asgore's plea (at times they were subtle, but she _was_ married to him once) to getting back with her, she always said no. No more. She doesn't want to get attach to anyone for knowing the fear of losing them, that blasted feeling that'll make her heart ache. She doesn't want to lose more than she already did. (And she herself was still quite bitter with Asgore).

Yet fate was a cruel mistress, working its way with her, woven her strings into Toriel's heart. The passage of time not only left wounds in her heart, but also had made her very, very lonely. A dreadful feeling that she had become all too familiar with; an unwanted guest that overstayed its welcome that she failed to get rid of. No one knows about this – had kept it all to herself, hiding behind her facade of cheerfulness. Sometimes it ached her to think about these things; she missed having someone to caress her; one that could melt her into their eyes; one that would tickle her with their warm breathe; to have that close

(romantic)

Bond. A special other if you will.

She, however, managed to keep this feeling at bay. And it had been much easier now than she was living alone in the Ruins. She had someone to help her, even though the person doesn't know it. She had never smile this much – genuinely smile – in years.

And that made another kind of feeling grew within her. Or rather, resurfaced. Cruel mistress that was fate had played Toriel into her hands again. An old familiar feeling that she had had once upon a time. Though this time it frightened her. Frightened her because of the nature of the relationship she's having with said person – who had been helping her to feel less lonely. The one she had grown so close ever since she came to the surface –

"So why are you making this special dinner, Tori?"

 _Tori._

Toriel's thoughts ended there once she heard that voice. She turned to see the face of Frisk. While she couldn't see beyond the bangs that had grown over his eyes, she felt the curiosity his face was wearing. "Oh, just something for both of us. We've been working hard this week haven't we?"

A momentary pause before Frisk nodded, then took a bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly. Before him was a smorgasbord of food. He wouldn't call it a picnic though it's more than dinner: butterscotch pie, snail pie (to which he had grew to enjoy over the years – salty for a pie though), and sandwiches. All splayed on a polka dot sheet that covered the table. They were eating outside of their house, on what they considered the lookout-point where they could oversee a lake before them, shadows that ran beyond that and thickened into the forest, and further, like a small speck, in the distance, Mountain Ebott.

"A small celebratory for you as well, since you resigned just today. A new beginning, right?" She smiled, and then assumed attention towards her drink, hot and fresh – swirls of steam rose upwards, carrying with it the smell of chocolate. As she took a sip, her mind went back to the threads of her thoughts: her reminiscence of things that happened, and of the once young child that was her kind's savior.

She put down the beverage and looked at the young man before her.

How time flies…Her child…no, he wasn't a child anymore. And Frisk had stop calling her 'mom' long time ago. Just calling her by name or the nickname that would make her blush at times, Tori. Appropriate she guessed, as much as it saddened her at first; he was growing up. So was she; growing older. And she wasn't truly his mother, not blood and flesh. Just a mother figure, so to speak.

Can't believe that lovely little child had grown to be such a fine young man.

She then giggled at this thought. 'Fine' being used loosely when it comes to Frisk. While she had imagined that Frisk would have growing up to be a strapping young man, much like his kin including perhaps a chiselled chin and a raggedy outlook? Frisk instead ended up on the other side of the spectrum. Unlike other males she had come across (both humans and most monsters) Frisk was rather feminine in appearance; his face barely changed at all from when he was a child, still rounded and soft and gentle (just like his soul); his hair was still styled in the same manner too, except now it was a bit longer, reaching down a short way down his shoulders, his bangs grew to the point they cover his eyes (how he sees through them she'll never know) – and at times he tend to tie it in a bun that she always found adorable. She always found it amusing when someone confused him for a girl.

Honestly, he looked better than what she had imagined.

* * *

" _What's your relationship with him?"_

Toriel had always wanted to be a teacher and she finally had that chance in her new life on the surface. Getting in to the job was easy enough: she was more than qualified with her experience and knowledge, not to mention she loves being around children. And many people quickly warmed up to her. Of course, not many like her, mainly she being a Monster. Among them being Principal Fairweather. She was one of those who protested of having monsters living on the surface. With one being in her school? She would have thrown a fit. Would. She was still a representative of the education board; to have her expel a person from her school without a good reason would at least smudge her reputation. What's more during the early days where they were so much protest against monster-kind.

When Fairweather had asked Toriel that question, the Boss Monster was caught by surprise; Fairweather was always hostile to her (and any other monsters she come across), though her hostility has watered down in recent years. She still does harbouring some contempt towards monsters. When she had asked that question to Toriel, it was surprising that it lacked the usual sneer in that voice and rather filled with genuine curiosity – caught Toriel off her guard a little – she was marking some papers in the teacher's room.

That was simple enough: she said she was his caretaker. _Caretaker,_ not _mother_.

That's what she told Fairweather, just that. But was there anything more? Of course there was.

"I see," it was then that all familiar sneer of hers came. "I hope that was only it. Don't want you to turn into a cougar now would we, Ms. Toriel?"

Toriel did ended up looking at the term; at first she was confused by that remark; why did Fairweather refer to her as some sort of big cat? Turned out there's another meaning to that word. Toriel felt rather disgusted that Fairweather would imply her to lust over young men like Frisk. In spite that remark laced with some truth, which made Toriel embarrassed about herself even further.

Was Fairweather really that sharp? Enough to read right through her like a book? Or were her feelings that obvious?

Growing feelings. Feelings that were beyond mere parental/guardian relationship. A newfound feeling that she hadn't quite dare to admit, even to herself. It scared her; she felt like she was threading dangerous waters, a path that may lead to disastrous results. A path that she was being careful not thread any further, just enough to give it some thought and…perhaps entertain without any further pursuit. Yet she couldn't help but feeling being pulled in further.

There was this one time: Frisk was picking her up from school (her car broke down that day). She walked out of the main door, following the wake of on-rushing children excitedly leaving for their homes when she saw Frisk standing by the car, already waiting for her, a smile on his face.

(really love that smile of his)

With her was a little boy, a student of hers.

Apparently, said boy had asked – and pointed – who the woman (Frisk) was waiting for his teacher? She clarified that said 'woman' was Frisk the Ambassador, much to the boys astonishment and wonder. And he was picking her up. He went towards Frisk and asked to shake his hand, to which he did, much to the boy's glee.

Then the cheeky child asked him a question: "Is Miss Toriel your girlfriend?"

Toriel…didn't know what to say, only feeling her mouth slackened at the question. Seems Frisk didn't know how to answer either, looking rather flabbergasted. She wasn't quite sure how to answer it. She could just have laughed it off; taken as silly things children say. She could just entertain the child and said yes. Neither happened; she was left instead speechless. But she didn't leave without giving a respond: went and pinch to pinch the little child's cheeks.

" _The darnest things kids say, right?" Frisk said, before the both of them giggled._

Hers was rather awkward, not completely genuine.

They were in the car by then. As much as she wanted to agree with him on that, she wasn't sure if she wanted to answer it. She didn't have the proper answer. Yeah, children can be so silly. So why she didn't find that child's question funny?

Entertaining that thought, there were several complications that had come across her mind if she was to pursue such a relationship with her former adopted-child(?)/now very close friend. For one: what would the nature of their relationship be like? Would it be considered incestual to have romantic feeling for the person who had, essentially, been like your own child at one point?

Child...

It would if he was considered flesh and blood (at this she felt gooseflesh crawling behind her back).

Toriel wasn't in anyway related to him. Just 'mum' by title like a nickname (and she remembered how he had flirted with her after that – something that she just loves to remind him of when she teased him).

Human and monster relationships have been improving over the years, all thanks to Frisk, though romance was another matter. Many still considered it taboo or undesirable, or gross even, for a human and monster to be in that kind of relationship.

For quite some time she always wanted to tell him, to tell how she truly felt about him, but she didn't have the courage. Not until now. Not until the idea of this special dinner came to her mind. In truth, the dinner was indeed to celebrate his early retirement; to do something nice for him and for herself. They haven't had dinner like this for what felt like a long time. But she also saw this as an opportunity to tell him.

Still, she had remained quiet. It's been an hour since they've been out here. Nothing but small talks and enjoying their meal in this quiet and peaceful night. How will he take it, she wondered? Will he accept her confession? What if he rejected; would their close bond be the same?

Toriel felt her heart beating rapidly, almost bursting. She had never been this nervous before, not since her younger days. It was very much like this one, with Asgore no less.

She sighed and then proceeded to drink her beverage again (which was quite delicious, like Frisk always made). It was here that feeling rose again, like soft fingers caressing her heart. Day and night these feelings had been bothering her.

Despite the calm, she felt her paws trembling quite clearly.

That was it. She can't take it anymore. She had to tell him, to tell her feelings. _It is now or never._

* * *

"Frisk…I…want to talk to you about something," Toriel said, garnering the young man's attention. She herself had turn away from him, gazing out towards the overlook, looking down at the lake. "I have… these feelings towards you," even if she didn't see it, she could tell that the boy was looking at her bewilderedly.

"Over the years, I have always been looking out for you. I felt happy, happy to watch you grown up before my eyes. Made me felt that I have accomplished something as a parent-figure. And then…and then, I have developed this strange attachment to you," Toriel looked downcast when Frisk looked at her. "I feel like I don't want to let go of you, that I'm afraid you would leave me, moving out, settle in with another woman..,"

Despite the bangs that covered Frisk's eyes, Toriel could tell that they have grown wide.

"It worried me to no end when I realized what that feeling actually was: love…" her eyes grew hot and puffy. Then it all came out, flooding.

"Not the love of…of a mother towards her child…but…oh my goodness! I feel so ashamed of myself – Toriel stopped herself when she felt a squeeze on her hand, she looked up, eyes flooding with tears, and through them she saw Frisk staring back at her, his mouth lined up in a worried look. His hand was on hers again, that warm, gentle feeling was back again too, enough to calm her down to go on.

"So grown up, tall, strong, and capable," Toriel wiped away the tears as much as she could with her other hand. "I find those traits to be rather attractive. But that's just it. For such a long time I have been feeling lonely and very, very old. Feeling too old to be…to be in love…But seeing you every day, I couldn't help but fell my heart skip at the sight of you. Made me feel young again. And alive," she started sobbing again. "I am such a terrible mother…to have these feelings towards my own child.

"But… I am not your child," Frisk, after a long silence, finally said. "Well, not in that way,"

"Still, I –

Frisk beaten her to it, "Raised me. Taken care of me. Like a child of your own..,"

"But that's just it Tori. I no longer can see you as a mum," hearing _mum_ again, Toriel felt like she was greeted by an old friend. "And no, you're not a terrible mother. You're a lovely one. And you're…you're the woman I fell for,"

Toriel wiped her eyes, now taking a clearer look at Frisk's now smiling face, his cheeks scarlet with colour, one of embarrassment. And joy.

The grey clouds began to part ways, allowing slivers of moonlight to stream through. Silence hanged once again. Frisk brushed away his bangs, allowing Toriel to see his eyes – they were gleaming with relieved happiness. And going with his now happy grin, which was perhaps the happiest Toriel had seen him. Both of them then searched the others faces, looking for any doubts, any hesitation. But there were none; both of their feelings were true. The grey clouds have parted some more, allowing more moonlight.

Faces now inching closer, and closer… Both could see each other's lips trembling, nervous at what they were about to partake. Each other's warm breathes were felt – with Toriel being larger than he was, hers was stronger. Warmer. And before long, both lips connected. Started off as a soft brush, the kiss gradually grew, till both indulged each other's taste. Warmth and moisture. Then Toriel let her lips parted, allowing Frisk entrance. His tongue glide inside, tangling with her own. She felt them brushing her fangs, hoping that he wasn't intimidated by them.

He wasn't; she felt his brushings getting bolder.

Then Toriel felt Frisk's arms went towards her back, right below the shoulders. Slowly he pulled her closer, hugging all of her as much as he can – it was like hugging a warm, soft pillow. And Toriel was doing the same; her larger paws enveloped the small of his back, pulling him closer to her. Melted in each other's arms, feeling each other's rapid heartbeats.

They parted after a long while, to catch their breaths. The moon was out again, so were the stars, shining brightly. Under their grace, the new coupled felt like they have been blessed. "I love you," Toriel said, feeling all the weight of the world removed from her.

"And I love you too," Frisk said, tears streaming down his eyes.

Head inched closer again. Faces touched, forehead to forehead, staring into each other's eyes. Those words echoed in their heads, the words they would say with the same amount of clarity for their wedding in not too distant future; the words they would say in the years ahead of their lives together, when they have children of their own. In a time where Toriel would finally feel lines of wrinkles on her face when she smiles. When Frisk's hair would be white as snow and has to use a cane to get everywhere.

When old age catches up to both of them.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated. Ever since I wrote this, there are more ideas floating around for a followed up story, but I am still unsure of pursuing it. We will see ;)**


End file.
